Johnny Testicles 3
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: By popular request, I've written a fan-made third and final installment of this series. No, a third part of the comic was not actually written, but it'd be amazing if they did, oh well.
1. Chapter 1

**As always, the credit for the original hentai comic goes to Pyro and his team, but this story is completely mine, as this third installment does not exist in comic form and was created entirely by me. Sorry if I went a bit too overboard with it, but I was excited, on three cups of coffee, and wanted a massive blowout for this fantasy final chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Johnny moaned as he woke up, opening his eyes to see Sissy already helping herself to his morning wood, hands behind her head as she bounced on his cock. Sissy had been staying the night more and more, his parents not caring despite both fairly certain of what they were doing. Sissy bounced herself harder when she realized Johnny was awake, moaning louder as he began to hold onto her hips and thrust up into her, the movement bringing more pleasure to both of them as their hips slapped together harder.

Johnny grunted, moving his hands back to grip her nice, soft round ass. She moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of being groped, her pussy clenching tighter around his cock as she rode him. She still couldn't decide if she liked his cock or his dad's more, but as long as they were both still willing to fuck her, she didn't see why she had to choose one or the other.

Granted, Johnny didn't know what Sissy did with his dad, and with any luck he wouldn't figure it out. He wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the door. Then again, with how much fun he had with Sissy on a near daily basis, he probably wouldn't mind. Keeping it a secret just made it hotter for Sissy, and Mr. Test was willing to let her keep it going; as he got a similar thrill from it.

Speaking of which, he and his wife were just waking up around the same time. They could hear Sissy and Johnny moaning in Johnny's room as they fucked, the sounds getting both of them worked up. Mr. Test was already hard as a rock with morning wood, and it seemed Mrs. Test got another sexy dream every other night, a possible side effect of the twin's dream machine experiment.

Either way, they figured they would let the kids have a little more fun this morning while they focused on pleasing each other. They were still naked from their fun the night before, and Mrs. Test moved over, placing her legs on either side of her husband's head as she lowered her own to his cock, standing at attention for her as she rubbed it against her cheek, kissing along its length before taking it into her mouth, moaning around it as she felt Mr. Test's tongue push into her pussy.

Mrs. Test moved her hands down to play with his balls gently as she bobbed her head up and down slowly, Mr. Test returning the favor by gently toying with her clit as his tongue stirred her inside, getting her wetter and wetter as he kept going, occasionally groaning against her slit in pleasure from how well she took and pleasured his member and balls.

Unable to be heard were the twins. Susan and Mary woke with a yawn in their shared bed. Their room was sound proofed, a feature they'd installed for the sake of their experiments not being found out when they didn't want them to. As it turned out though, it was also quite useful for keeping their sisterly fun under wraps. They'd found that it was much more fun when they were able to be as loud as they wanted.

They pushed the blanket off of each other, looking each other's bodies over with lustful grins. They to had been afflicted almost nightly with sexy dreams of each other, but theirs were self-induced with the dream machine. They moved close to each other, kissing gently at first their hands began to roam over each other's bodies. The kiss intensified as their legs shifted position, moving around each other so their pussies, already wet from the dreams, could press together.

They moaned against each other as they began to buck their hips together, tongue battled for dominance in their mouths as they ground themselves together, Susan groping Mary's breasts as Mary's hands kneaded the skin of her sister's ass. Each motion from one made the other moan and pick up the pace. Soon their bed was shaking and their moans loud enough to fill the room.

Johnny grit his teeth as he got close. "I already told you, you don't have to hold it in~" Sissy moaned as she came, pussy clenching tightly around his cock. She'd already told him she was on protection to prevent her from getting knocked up. In truth, she wasn't, as the idea of one of the two Tests knocking her up was a constant source of kinky pleasure to her. She hadn't been yet, but figured each day that it might happen, and moaned in delight as Johnny flooded her with hot, thick cum.

Mr. Test groaned against his wife's pussy as he neared his limit. Feeling he was close, she forced her head down to the base, engulfing his entire length and sucking hard to push him over the edge. He grunted as he came, dumping his seed down her throat. She swallowed as he forced his tongue deeper, pinching her clit as he found her sweet spot, attacking it to push her over the edge. She yelped as she came, drenching his face.

The twin's had broken their kiss, wanting to hear each other moaning as they ground their slits together hard, the bed trembling from the force of their heated tribbing. They moaned each other's names as they both got closer, bringing their bodies together as they went over the edge together with a cry of pleasure as they came in near perfect unison. They slumped on the bed together, panting as they tried to catch their breath.

Everyone trying to get showered without being seen by the others afterwards proved to be a bit of a nightmare, but soon Johnny, Susan, and Mary were off to school, Mrs. Test off to work, and Sissy back to the house when only Mr. Test was there for their daily routine. She'd changed her school schedule so she had free time first thing and her classes later, that way she had time for fun with Mr. Test.

Mr. Test grinned when Sissy walked through the door as though she hadn't already been there, "Now Sissy, what did I tell you about showing up here wearing clothing?" He questioned. Sissy made a mock gasp, "Oh no, I completely forgot! I'm sorry Mr. Test. I should be punished for being so forgetful~" She purred as she undressed slowly, giving him a strip-tease.

Mr. Test's cock stood at attention as she did so, wiggling her ass enticingly for him and bending over. "You certainly should." He said, bringing his hand down hard on her ass. She groaned, shuddering in pleasure as she was spanked, her ass slowly getting redder with each smack to her ass, "Harder~" She groaned, Mr. Test happily obliging and smacking her ass harder, making the round rump bounce with each strike.

When her ass was bright red, stinging from the punishment and her legs trembling with her wetness running down them in anticipation, he pushed her head down even more so it was to the floor as he thrust into her eager cunt, pushing her over the edge immediately. She moaned loudly as she came, clenching tight around his cock as he pumped in and out of her aggressively. He didn't know how she was always so fucking tight around him, even when she wasn't cumming.

He kept going, getting rougher after her climax subsided and she started moving her hips as well to take him deeper. Soon she had his thick rod balls deep inside, pumping into her almost painfully hard as she pleaded for him not to stop. The combination of her tight young pussy and her slutty pleas for more made it hard not to cum, but he managed to hold it in until she'd cum again, after which he thrust as deep into her as possible before cumming.

Sissy cried out happily as she felt the hot cum pumping into her. It occurred to her that if he or Johnny did knock her up, she'd never be able to tell which of them it had been, and neither would they. She mentally giggled at this as Mr. Test pulled out and sat on the couch. Sissy caught her breath and got to her knees, crawling over and taking his cock into her mouth, as she was still under their agreement to suck him off every single day, and she hadn't missed a day yet.

Meanwhile at school, Johnny was bored out of his mind. Fairly par for the course, but the day quickly took a turn when Janet, the class hot girl, walked right up to Johnny. Normally the tall dark haired girl only even acknowledged his existence when he had just saved the day from some disaster; more often than not, one he'd just caused. Now though, she took him by the hand and pulled him out of the classroom. "What's going on?" He questioned as he was pulled into the girl's bathroom, "My boyfriend just dumped me," She said as she pulled him into a stall, "You're gonna help me make him regret it."

Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He sat down on the closed toilet, member stirring to life as he watched Janet undress herself. Once she was naked, Johnny at full mast, she took out her phone and set it to record, "Make sure you get _everything."_ She said as she handed him the phone and got on her knees, undoing his pants and legitimately gasping when his member flopped against her face. She wasn't expecting him to be nearly this big.

She gripped his cock with both hands, stroking it hard as Johnny moaned, holding the phone to record her every action. Janet moved her tongue up and down his rod, even going lower and licking at his sack; even taking it into her mouth and sucking on it hard, bringing out a loud moan of pleasure from Johnny before she moved back up to take his cock into her mouth. She was clearly struggling, as this was likely her first time doing most if not all of this, but she was determined. Soon her mouth was working along his entire shaft, bringing him over the edge quickly.

She opened her mouth the recording could see Johnny's cum in her mouth before she swallowed, opening her mouth again to show it. Johnny couldn't think for the life of him what had led to such a bitter break up, but he'd never been more thankful. Janet stood up and turned around, pressing her chest against the locked door of the stall and pushing her hips back for Johnny. "Should I go slow at all?" He asked curiously as he lined up, as this was probably her first time. Janet shook her head, "Fucking drill me~" She said.

Johnny didn't need to be told twice. He buried his cock inside her virgin pussy without another word, grunting at the incredible tightness. Janet yelped in pain as her virgin wall was mercilessly ripped through, but her yelps of pain quickly faded to moans of pleasure, half out of wanting to make her ex think she was loving it when he watched this, half actually loving it. She nearly forgot about the recording as Johnny kept going. "You know," Johnny whispered to her, "It'd make him really angry if we kept going long enough for me to get it inside _and_ on your face." "You're a fucking genius~" Janet moaned.

The twins, meanwhile, were having a more or less normal day at their own school. That is to say they were, until Mr. Black and Mr. White arrived at their school. The agents had a habit of visiting their school regularly to make sure nothing was on the verge of destroying the world, which was something that they justifiably felt could be happening on any given day with the Test twins.

The twins were in fact working with something potentially dangerous, putting the finishing touches on their dimensional teleportation machine so they could visit a few specific alternate worlds more frequently. In the wrong hands it was a terrible weapon, and the government was definitely the wrong hands. They needed a way to distract them, and their minds, having grown much dirtier over the past few weeks, both went to the same place.

They covered up their machine and both ram from the room, which was cause for alarm to the agents. Thinking the twins were fleeing, they ram after them into another room. They swiftly found that they'd been led to a room that was empty; save for Susan and Mary, now half naked, making out heatedly against the wall. They paused when the agents walked in, pretending to be surprised by their appearance. "Um-..uh.. our apologies.." The agents stumbled over their words before turning to go. "Leaving already?" Susan asked, "It looks from here like you're both a little interested~" Mary added, noting the tents they'd both pitched. "We saw what you were doing with Johnny when he had his gender changed, our lab is full of cameras. I doubt your boss would like that. So, how about we just have a little fun and forget about it~?"

The twins were sweating nervously hoping it worked, and thankfully, it did. As a matter of fact they had watched the tape of female Johnny and the agents, they'd gotten off to it several times. They stared in excitement as the agents took out their rods, bigger in person than on camera. The twins finished undressing and leaned against the wall, legs apart. Mr. Black thrust roughly into Susan and Mr. White buried his cock into Mary, the twins turning their heads to continue making out as they were plowed. Within ten minutes, all four of them would have forgotten what the agents had come there for.

Mrs. Test was on her break when she saw Bumper. She didn't recognize the boy at first before recalling that he was the boy who always bullied her son at school. The very.. large boy who bullied her son at school. She bit her lip, feeling guilty for having such thoughts, and guiltier still for knowing she was going to go through with them. At the very least, she felt a little better that she'd be helping Johnny in doing this.

She walked out of the building and over to Bumper, who flinched at being caught by a parent while skipping classes. "Hey.. Mrs. Test.." He said, expecting a scolding. Mrs. Test leaned down so she was eye level with him, putting on an annoyed face, "First bullying, now skipping class? You're just a little delinquent aren't you?" She said, Bumper slow to respond as her, as his eyes were focused on her chest. Her leaning down made it easy to eye her cleavage; hence her doing it on purpose. "Y..yeah.." He said absentmindedly as he stared.

"And now you're ogling me in public," Mrs. Test said, "You simply have to be taught a lesson." She took his hand and lead him into the building before he knew what was happening. She took him to the back where they wouldn't be seen, yanking his pants down to his ankles and pushing him into a sitting position. Sure enough, stiff as a board, and stiffer still when Mrs. Test lifted her skirt and lowered her panties. She dropped down onto Bumper's cock, making him groan in pleasure.

Mrs. Test shuddered in the taboo thrill of it. He wasn't as big as her husband, but he was still big. "Wh-what are you doing?" he questioned, though he made no move to stop her. "I'm teaching you a lesson." She said, grinding her hips down harder onto his cock, moaning as she took him. She slowed her hips to prevent him from cumming as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock, not even letting him get off when she had herself.

After Mrs. Test second climax and his third denied, she stood up off of him and began fixing her clothes. "W-what about me?" he questioned. "You said it yourself, you're a delinquent, and delinquents don't get rewarded," Mrs. Test said as she fixed her clothes, "Now, come back here in a week. If I don't here from Johnny about her being a bully, then we'll have some real fun, understand?" Bumper nodded, any intention of bullying Johnny gone from his mind as he stared at his mom sauntering off with a smile.

Even when seeing the cum in her hair, Johnny still never once suspected that Sissy was hooking up with his dad. Possible just because he was more focused on making sure she didn't find out about what he'd done with Janet, and might continue to do considering how much she seemed to enjoy it. Sissy noticed his nervousness about this, and figured she would help him relax.

On the bus ride home, Sissy took Johnny's hand and hurried to the back of the bus before anyone else could get there. It was only one seat big enough for only two people, so couples often tried to get to it and be smug about it the entire time. Sissy and Johnny weren't smut about it though, preoccupied with a little semi-exhibitionist fun. As the bus went from stop to stop, Sissy took out Johnny's member, lowering her head down and sucking him off gently, not wanting to him to cum too quickly, and wanting to see if she could keep him right on the edge for the entire bus ride.

No one seemed to notice or care that Sissy seemed to have vanished from the back seat, assuming she was just resting her head on Johnny's lap; which was technically true to some extent. Johnny grit his teeth as he tried to make no noise, finally letting out a low groan when Sissy pushed him over the edge and he finished down her throat, anyone who noticed the noise assuming it was just a sound the bus was making.

Needless to say, after such a day, everyone was more than a bit sexually charged by the time the entire family, as well as Sissy who of course would be spending the night and likely the entire following weekend, returned home. Things started normally, the parents would occasionally kiss a bit longer than they normally would in front of the kids, or Johnny and Sissy would get a bit more heated than they should have in front of everyone.

Susan and Mary got the most pent up, unable to even let out their desire through simple kisses despite wanting to do so much more to each other. Eventually, they couldn't take it anymore, Susan tried to sneak a pick kiss, Mary holding onto her to keep the kiss going, wanting to savior it. When they realized no one was stopping them or even seemed surprised, the kiss began a heated makeout at the dinner table. And then, all at once, the dam burst.

Clothing came off before the window blinds and front door were even shut. It seemed any pretense of holding back for the sake of normalcy had vanished, broken by the twins insatiability. They hadn't even stopped to take notice of the fact that they were no longer the only ones pulling at each other's clothes. Not until their father came over to them that it.

Mrs. Test led Sissy and Johnny into the other room, having Johnny sit on the couch. He sat down, member stick up as his mother got down and took it between her large breasts. Johnny moaned happily as she began stroking him with her tits. Beautiful as Sissy was to him, the fact was that her breasts were just too small for something like this. Mrs. Test smiled a this enjoyment, squeezing his rod even more as she kissed his tip.

Sissy smirked, getting down behind Mrs. Test and licking at her slit gently, making her moan against Johnny's tip as she titfucked him. Johnny moaned, "You two are so fucking hot~" He groaned, member throbbing from just the thought of Sissy eating out his mother. Sissy could hear his enjoyment of it and went to town, burying her tongue as deeply inside of Mrs. Test as she could, getting her wetter and wetter as she moved her breasts faster along Johnny's cock, bringing him closer to the edge as well.

Johnny came first, shooting thick ropes of cum over Mrs. Test breasts as Sissy's tongue brought her over the edge, making her shudder in pleasure as she felt it. Wanting to be polite, Mrs. Test let Sissy go next. She moved up, dropping herself hard into Johnny's lap. He grunted in a mix of intense pleasure and slight pain from how hard she dropped herself on his cock, forcing it into her still virgin ass.

Sissy wrapped her arms and legs around Johnny, riding him hard with her ass to take him deeper inside. It hurt sure, but any pain she was feeling was far, far eclipsed by the pleasure. Mrs. Test lowered her head down, licking at Johnny's balls as Sissy rode him before taking them into her mouth and sucking on them hard. Between getting anal for the first time, from an extremely tight virgin hole no less, and the sucking on his sack, Johnny didn't last long. Luckily, neither did Sissy. She screamed in pleasure when she felt his hot seed flooding her anus, cumming hard from the feeling.

Johnny pulled out of her ass and she moved aside as Mrs. Test got on the couch with them, laying on her back. Johnny got between her legs, thrusting into her pussy missionary style as Sissy sat down on her face. Mrs. Test didn't miss a beat, forcing her tongue into Sissy's semi-sore ass and licking the warm seed inside, moaning as she took Johnny's rod into her.

Back in the kitchen, Mr. Test was sitting in a chair between the twins. Susan and Mary were both using their feet to work over his cock at the same time while he moaned and eyed up their bodies. He'd never had much of a foot fetish, but as the soft, smooth skin of their feet worked up and down his hardened rod, he could definitely see the appeal. He groaned as he reached his peak, shooting seed over both of their feet.

After Susan and Mary had licked each other clean, they found that their father had left his chain and gotten on the floor. Grinning, the twins moved over to him, pausing only a moment to try and decide who would go where. Susan lowered herself onto his cock while Mary straddled his face, both of them moaning as they took his cock and tongue inside of them, bucking their hips heatedly for more.

Mr. Test groaned against Mary's pussy, loving how she tasted, and loving how tightly her sister was squeezing his rod as it forced itself deep into her. Soon their moans were muffled as they leaned back into a kiss, riling their father up even more and making him thrust and lick harder. The twins both reached their limit quick, Susan reaching it just a moment before Mary went over.

Mr. Test's rod was throbbing, and it was only a few moments in after they switched places that he came, giving Mary a pussy full of hot seed. She cried out, only lasting another minute for so before she came, Susan needing another few to reach the same point. The twins both got up, grinning as they returned to the kitchen table, climbing onto it and laying with their pussies together.

Mr. Test got behind them, thrusting between them, lining his rod up to their pussies and thrusting between them, making all three of them moan together. It took them a little time to find the right motions to properly move together, but once they had, it was barely ten minutes before they were all going over the edge, moaning blissfully together as Mr. Test painted them.

He pulled back, panting as his wife entered the room, "Honey, Johnny and Sissy are waiting for you in the living room." She said, "Don't worry, I'll keep the girl's busy while you're in there with them. Right girls~?" Susan and Mary nodded, "Sounds good to us~" Mr. Test nodded, stopping to give Mrs. Test a kiss before heading into the living room, where Johnny was eating Sissy out while they waited for him.

Mrs. Test looked over her daughters with a smile before walking over, "Have you two been practicing like I taught you?" She asked. They nodded, "A few times every day~" "Show me." She said, watching as her daughters locked lips. Mrs. Test bit her lips as she watched them kiss. This was nothing like the goofy curious kissing she'd done with her female friends when they were young; Susan and Mary wanted each other, badly. It was so sweet, Mrs. Test almost felt bad for being so aroused by it.

"Come here girls, you two are too cute to keep my hands off." She said. The twins moved over, moaning softly as their mother began groping them, moving her hands over their breasts and down to her pussy, fingering them both as they leaned, playing with her larger chest together and moving their hands down to her pussy to return the favor with their own fingers.

All three of them moaned as they went at it, but soon the simple touches weren't enough. They moved onto the floor together, Susan sinking her tongue into Mary's pussy, Mary pushing hers into Mrs. Test, who held onto Susan's hips as she pushed her tongue into her. The three moaned together as their tongues moved in a heated oral chain, all three squirming in pleasure against each other.

Susan came first, though her mother had been cheating. She moved her fingers as well as her tongue, using one hand to play with her clit, and the other to tease her ass. Susan had been able to cope with the added pleasure when her finger was just teasingly prodding at her hole, but when Mrs. Test suddenly forced two fingers into her ass, Susan hadn't been ready, and drenched her mother's face. Mary was next as Susan mimicked this on her, them Mrs. Test as the twins teamed up on her.

"You two are so much fun to play with~" Mrs. Test said with a smile. "Thanks Mom," Susan said, giving Mary a sly grin, "but you know, there's a lot more we could do~" "Is there?" She asked curiously, the twins nodding, "We've been working on a few.. special experiments, for just such an occasion. Wanna help us test them out~?" The twins asked with identical devilish grins.

In the living room, Sissy was on her knees, hands pumping Johnny and Mr. Test's cocks. They both moaned as she stroked them both at once, alternating who she used her mouth on as well. Then, with a grin on her face, she opened her mouth as wide as she could and leaned in, taking both of their cocks into her mouth at the same time, sucking for all she was worth.

The pleasure was immense, but it was the sight of it that made lasting much longer impossible. They both unloaded together, filling Sissy's mouth, throat, and then pulling out to completely coat her face. She swallowed happily, rubbing the seed into her face and hair, and licking her hands clean afterwards. "So, how do you want it now~?" Mr. Test asked. He assumed she'd ask for a spit-roast, surprised when she stood and said, "I didn't lube you both up for nothing. Pick a hole and wreck it~"

Johnny reacted quicker and got her ass, thrusting into it as his father thrusting into her pussy. They moaned together as they stuffed Sissy roughly, knowing they weren't hurting her from her constant cries of, "Harder! Harder~!" that kept them going fast and rough in her. When she came, clenching around the both of them and earning a load of hot seed in both holes, they turned her around and rammed right back inside.

Sissy wasn't sure how much energy she still had, but she was determined to keep going longer with the two of them. She was gonna be knocked up by one of them tonight if it took her until morning.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So, what do you think? Too much, too little? This idea has gone through a few re-writes since I first got it shortly after posting the sequel chapter. I even tried to RP the idea once, but that went fucking nowhere. Was there something you were hoping to see but didn't, something you didn't want to see that you did? Did you enjoy it overall, or do you think that me writing a sequel to a comic I had no hand in writing in fanfic form is stupid on every level? Let me know in the reviews. Here's to hoping they actually do make a third comic.**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. For Real This Time

**Oh laugh it up, laugh it up. 'There goes Sinful Nature, thinking Johnny Testicles didn't have a third installment and so making their own, and now not only is there a third installment, but it makes Sinful's look like utter shit so they look like the hack they are on top of looking like an idiot, hardy har har.' Well bite me, how was I supposed to know? Sigh, whatev, let's finish what we started shall we?**

* * *

Johnny may have had a problem thinking things through, but he was officially willing to never again mess around with body altering experiments again.

He was still a she-an extremely hot she with tits that could support a christmas tree an ass to match it and legs that went for miles-and it had been nearly an hour and a half of solid fucking from Mr Black and White before they had satisfied themselves with her body.

With a final spitroasting climax into and onto the genderbent Johnny, they conceded that they had no evidence of her being any kind of spy, and that even if she was she wasn't anywhere to do with the government, and so left her to her devices as they vacated the premises.

Once feeling returned to her legs, she forced herself up and went to look for the twins to the scientific gender bending could be undone.

She forced the thoughts of what she'd been the last hour and a half doing to the back of her mind, deciding that because she was currently a she, nothing that could be considered gay had occurred.

As she entered the main building of the house, she found her father in the living room, Sissy on her knees in front of him, hungrily sucking his cock. Johnny's jaw dropped at the sight, unable to avoid staring at them from the hallway, resisting the urge to begin touching herself while she watched the show.

So enthralled was she by the sight that she didn't notice the family canine approaching. He growled, not recognizing his owner in her female state, and as a result seeing her as nothing more than an intruder and potential bitch to be used for relief.

Johnny was thankfully able to realize this before she was mounted, and began to flee from the house with a squeak of fear, the dog following after her. Sissy, hearing this, lifted her head curiously to ask what it had been; only to have her head forced back down on Hugh's cock.

Outside, Susan and Mary were being brought out to the school bus, having opted to leave the semi-shrunken outfits on after some.. Convincing from their mother.

"Be sure to work those little money makers at school today sweeties~" She purred to her daughters, who giggled, promising to do so as they boarded the bus and left. No sooner had they done so had Johnny come running from the house, trying to convince the hound chasing her down of who she was as she was chased.

Her mother watched, unsure who she was for a moment, but not complaining in the slightest to have a sexy, near naked woman so close.

She decided in her mind that it must have been Hugh's sister, and shortly after coming to this conclusion realized what was happening to her.

She rushed forward, blocking her from the dog and making him stop, "Down boy!" She shouted, making him stop in his tracks. She moved down next to him as he rolled onto his back to reveal his solid, needy member.

Sighing, and seeing that the poor boy was simply in need of release, she gripping his canine cock and began to stroke him, "There you go, that's a good boy," She said, looking up to her genderbent son with no knowledge it was him, "Sorry about that, he gets a bit feisty when he's in need. You must be Hugh's sister Jenny right?" She asked, Johnny watching her mother stroke their family dog's cock like a pro, wondering if this had been something she did frequently all along.

Johnny nodded, "Uh.. right.. Jenny.." She said, her legs gently rubbing together as she watched her mother pleasure the dog, bringing him over the edge as her husband reached his peak at nearly the same moment inside the house, filling Sissy's young, soft mouth with thick, warm cum.

Satisfied with the fun, he got to his feet, figuring he may as well get the girl to school so as to avoid any suspicion of what they'd been doing.

In such a hurry to get Sissy to school without being seen, he didn't notice his wife with her face painted in canine cum standing next to the half naked *Jenny* as she suggested they head inside the house together.

"Might as well take a vacation day, already late as it is," She said as she and Jenny walked inside and shut the door, her hand going to Jenny's bare ass with smile, "You've got a great body by the way, I love the way you European's dress, letting it all hang out~" She purred, evidently assuming Jenny's half naked state was intentional.

Having no better explanation for it, Jenny simply nodded deciding to roll with it.

Meanwhile, Susan and Mary were noticing a few.. Abnormalities on their bus ride to school. While their fellow student's unisync staring at the twins could be well explained by their extremely tight fitting clothing and the fact that they'd been in full view of them through the bus windows as their mother had kissed both of them on the lips and fondled their tits, what couldn't be was their.. Willingness to toy with themselves through their clothes.

"I think our dream machine might have unintended effects," Susan said, "I think its given everyone in the near vicinity a boost to their sexual impulses."

Mary nodded, "Makes sense, dad was hard as a rock when we came down this morning."

The twins didn't notice the male students moving up the bus from behind them as they spoke.

Well, it was possible Mary did, but was a bit too preoccupied to mention it, her hands slowly moving to her chest, adjusting her tight shirt to free her breasts, gently groping herself as she recalled the mental image of their father's stiff hard on.

"I'm kind of disappointed we had to leave so soon.." She admitted as she shamelessly groped herself, not caring if she was seen doing it; even hoping she was.

"Mary! He's our father!" Susan chastised.

"I know, but his cock looked so good~" Mary groaned, only stopped from beginning to finger herself by the sight of an equally thick cock to the one she was imagining being thrust near her face from one of her fellow passengers.

Her practically turned to hearts as she gripped it, beginning to stroke and lick along it eagerly before wrapping her lips around it; confirming Susan's theory about increased sexual impulses as she now notice the others closing in around them, and realized they may have had a bit of a problem…

Jenny meanwhile had been brought to her parents' room, mother beginning to undress.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked. "I wanted to try on some clothes for you," Lila said, "I'm looking for something my son would like, and was hoping you could help."

"O-oh yeah?" Jenny asked, blushing intensely as her mother retrieve a piece of pink fabric that looked more like a bikini had met the business end of a wood chipper than clothing, "How about this one?"

"Perfect!" Jenny replied immediately, her blush only growing as Lila began to remove the last of her clothing to try on the new outfit.

"I have to confess, I saw my son's cock. It was so big, and it looked delicious~"

"M-Mom!" Jenny squeaked in embarrassment, resisting the urge to dig her fingers knuckle deep into her cunt, "I-I mean Lila!" "I know, I know, it's so wrong," Lila said, seeming to miss the maternal mention, "But a boy packing that kind of meat could use a little 'encouragement' from his mother." She giggled, putting the new outfit on.

It appeared to be a highly sexual garment themed as an apron that didn't even hypothetically cover Lila's large tits, and only covered her pussy so long as she stood still and was directly facing you; as demonstrated when she turned around and bent over, fingers gently rubbing her own pussy, "Does it look good from behind to?" She asked.

"D-definitely.." Jenny replied, all but drooling as she stared. As she did though, something happened to catch both of them off guard: Johnny's cock and balls returning in place of her pussy, essentially turning Jenny into a D-girl.

"W-what the!?" Jenny question, realizing that the effects of the gender bend were beginning to wear off naturally.

Lila gasped at the sight of the solid cock, "You've got a-a dick!"

"I-I can explain!" Jenny said, though realized she wouldn't need to when Lila said, "I had no idea you were a hermaphrodite!" She said excitedly, hurrying over and dropping to her knees in front of Jenny to inspect her length.

She could have sworn the girl hadn't had either of her male features before, but came to the conclusion that they must have not been large enough to be visible when soft, only to grow into a monster of a cock with big full balls when aroused; the latter of which she assumed were simply hiding her pussy for the time being.

The thought that her body had woken the beast delighted her, and she happily gripped the member and brought it to her cheek, rubbing her face against it, "It's glorious~ so big and hard, kind of reminds me of Johnny's~"

She gave the length a gentle kiss to its tip as she looked up at her, "Is it fully functional?" She asked, trying not to sound so hopeful.

Jenny, biting her lip and unable to resist the urge to go for it, said, "Why don't we find out~?"

Back on the bus, Susan grabbed her sister by the arm and pulled her away from the boys attempting to surround them, "We have to get out of here!" She insisted despite Mary's objections, pulling her towards the back of the bus and jumping out.

The twins landed safely on the ground behind the bus as it drove off, taking the boys away before the attempted gang bang could continue.

"We made it." Susan said with a sigh of relief.

"But.. where are we?" Mary asked, realizing that neither of them recognized where they were. Out of one problem and into another.. Lila's head bobbed fast along Jenny's cock, loving how it felt as she sucked hard, the D-girl encouraging her to keep up the wonderful work.

She groaned when Lila lifted her head before she'd cum, but Lila seemed only to stop so she could change tactics, "I want that cock between my tits~" She purred.

Speaking of, Sissy only realized when Mr. Test had pulled up to the school that her's would be fully exposed at class, her shirt left in too poor a state to properly cover her chest.

"Mind giving me something to remember you by before you go?" He asked, Sissy blushing lightly as she began to grope her own chest, moving her legs apart and pawing at her pussy through her jeans for him to watch.

"This enough?" She asked through soft moans as he watched, stroking himself hard to the sight.

"Yeah~ for now." He said with a smirk, grunting as he came, one of the resulting ropes of seed landing in Sissy's hair.

"I'll pick you up after school." He said as Sissy exited the car, crossing her arms over her chest to keep it covered.

She groaned as she remembered that she'd left her bike at the Test house, and so didn't have a choice but to accept the ride back; groaning harder when she remembered that in the heat of the moment, she'd promised him she'd suck him off every single day.

Sighing, she headed to class, only to be stopped by the principle; given a very visible hard-on by the sight of the girl with her breasts out, crotch moist, and cum in her hair.

"My office, now." He ordered, Sissy grumbling as she followed him. Once brought into his office, he immediately bent her over his desk, forcing her pants and underwear down, "H-hey what are you doing!?" She questioned.

Thinking quickly, he replied with, "Showing up looking like that, you're probably on drugs. Gotta search you." He said, though in practice his 'searching' basically just amounted to roughly fingering her pussy and asshole, taking pictures of her spread open holes.

Sissy groaned, wishing she'd just found Johnny instead of his dad.

Speaking of, Jenny was nearing her climax after only a minute or so of feeling Lila's breasts stroking her cock.

She cried out, unloading hard onto her mother's tits. As she panted, Lila got up, giggling as she headed out of the room to get cleaned off.

As she did, Jenny realized her member had vanished from her body.

Jenny swore mentally, realizing it hadn't been the effects wearing off; though it rose the question of what the fuck it had been.

Shaking her head, she decided to figure it out later, getting from the bed and rushing off, ignoring the fact that she was now fully naked as she went for the door; only for the door to open and her father to open the door, "And you are~?" He asked with a smirk, member fully solid at the sight of what to him was simply a new, extremely sexy, fully nude woman in his house.

'Mother fucker!' Jenny thought.

Between this, the twins finding themselves surrounded by much larger men than the boys who'd been after them on the bus, and Sissy's ass now getting roughly fisted, the younger ones were not having the best of times.

* * *

 **Alright, there we go, it's done. Apologies to all those we flung PMs my way in anticipation of this one. Let me know though, if we consider a zero completely unreadable, and ten to be the actual Johnny Testicles 3, what would my fan-made third installment be? I'm curious. I know I personally think it'd probably be a negative six, but I've recently been told to stop listening to my own opinions, lol.**

 **Also, given the circumstances of Jenny/Johnny and the twins, it's likely that there will be a fourth part, and I'm unsure if I'll cover it as well when it's finished. Let me know what you think in the reviews.**

 **I'm sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
